hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Guzzle, Guzzle
Guzzle, Guzzle is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics (Okay...) (Spark it up...) (Hey! Hey! Hey!) (Roll...) Big black Caddy with some bitches in ruffnecks Still ain't rich, rolling blunts with my paychecks Hit the stop switch and bust it out on the boom, flex Staring at me funny 'cause I'm making ‘em real wet It's slow with the champagne, let me see you guzzle up Go on, act a fool, girl, let me see you spark it up Trying to get some and she's sucking on my zig-zag Now I need to step back, laughing at my wisecracks, hit my funny bone, yeah Man, I'm feeling off-top, hoes in the hot tub Trying to make my pulse stop, still yelling "fuck cops" Looking for a ménage à trois so I can bring my dang-a-lang Never let my chain hang, never let my chain, hey Apple bottoms, crop tops, white bitches, bloodshot Love it when they smoke pot, made it to the next spot Hold it up on my block, rolling on that moon rock Make the party non-stop, got some bottles, shots, shots Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, I wanna smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody take a hit Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, I wanna smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody wanna... Take a hit (Ah!) Take a hit (Ah!) Take a hit (Ah!) Take a hit (Ah!) Take a hit Goddamn, you look thirsty, smoking up my trees Old shoes, Dirty Pigeon-toed walking toward me (Ooh!) But I love it, had a couple, now I'm buzzing (Ah!) We ain't fucking but it's up for discussion (Get, it J!) Um, you wanna fuck with the Mary Jane? Liquid dating, pick my brain Pantyhose and pinky rings At Jumbo's, we just do our thing Strippers need a place to stay They can call up Doctor Strange Call up Doctor Strange C-Call up Doctor Stra-Strange Get back to the basics Two drunk chicks on my dick so let's face it I like to party and I do it every day Put your cups up if you feel the same way, girl Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, I wanna smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody take a hit Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, I wanna smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody wanna... Take a hit (Ah!) Take a hit (Ah!) Take a hit (Ah!) Take a hit (Ah!) Cadillac, straight dipping on fire Smoke signals coming from the indo Scraping up white wall tires Ain't got wings, just Johnny out the window (We dipping though) Cadillac, straight dipping on fire (We dipping though) Smoke signals coming from the indo (We dipping though) Scraping up white wall tires (We dipping though) Ain't got wings, just Johnny out the window Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, I wanna smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody take a hit Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, I wanna smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody wanna... Take a hit (Ah!) Take a hit (Ah!) Take a hit (Ah!) Take a hit (Ah!) Take a hit (Everybody wanna!) (Ugh...) Background vocals *J-Dog sings "guzzle, guzzle" with Funny Man every time it is said during the chorus. *Da Kurlzz shouts “hey!” in the background of the chorus. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - bass, drums, engineering, guitar, mixing, production, programming *Eric Dlux - programming *Ted Jensen - mastering Trivia *Johnny 3 Tears said that the band was intoxicated when they recorded this song. *The line "Still yelling fuck cops" is a reference to the song Pimpin', where Charlie Scene and J-Dog say they are "screaming fuck the police". Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Funny Man Category:Explicit Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Written by Danny Category:Da Kurlzz